nuestro pequeño cuento
by TAti BlaKk
Summary: tiempos antiguos un reino era atacado por bestias ,pero este cuento no trata de el reino si no de dos personas en particular


**_hay no se como empezar con esto así que lo hace como lo hice en la tarea del colegio si si ok si no les gusta no puedo hacer nada saben que de hace tiempo no escribo así que aquí empiezo y a escuchar mi música de vocaloid _**

había una vez un reino hermoso lleno de flores y cristales que brillaban con gran intensidad ,en cada parque en el centro se encontraban fuentes de distintos colore ,columnas decoradas con una bandera con el símbolo de la familia real,la gente de aquel lugar era muy gentil y amable

pero no todo era paz y armonio en el reino cada inicio de mes bestias enormes llegaban arrasando todo por su paso dejando grandes cantidades de heridos,muertos ,enormes perdidas haciendo que el rey gastara siempre mucho oro reconstruyendo lo que las bestias destrozaban pero esta vez ya no le quedaba mas opción que dar a su hija en matrimonio .

paso un largo tiempo hasta que el prometido llegara

rey:trixie necesito que bajes -llamo a la princesa algo preocupado a que su hija se enojara por no decirle que estaba dando su mano en matrimonio

 **CON TRIXIE**

tocaba un violín cuando de pronto escucho a su padre llamarla decidió dejar su violín y mirar por la ventana para que era que la llamaba en eso miro a un chico rubio oji-verde ,ella se sorprendio de inmediato al saber quien era el

trixie:hay papa no pudiste haber llamado a otro tipo que no fuera billy -aburrida se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar donde su padre y el chico -

 **VOLVIENDO CON EL PRÍNCIPE Y EL REY**

el chico ya se estaba aburriendo de esperar a la princesa hasta que la chica apareció lentamente billy quedo hipnotizado al ver a la chica ,era normal que para ella ya que algunos chicos quedaban viéndola ,trixie ya aburrida de que la estuviera viendo decidió hablar

trixie:me has llamado padre -tratando de sonriendo con falsedad

rey:asi es hija mia eh decidido dar tu mano al príncipe billy -acercando al chico un poco mas -bueno me tengo que retirar por el momento este reino no se cuida solo -dejando solos a los chicos (chica y chico bueno ) ambos empezaron a conversar paseando por el castillo

 **EN LA NOCHE**

la princesa salio a caminar con su babosa tornado para poder hablar con el amor de su vida y su mejor amigo de la infancia ,un joven caballero salio de un arbusto con su babosa infierno el chico sonrio al ver a su mejor amiga ,ambos empezaron a caminar agarrándose de las manos felices

eli:hace tiempo que no andamos juntos su majestad -molesto el chico peli-azul sabiendo que a ella no le gustaba que le dijeran así

trixie:no me digas asi eli -empujándolo en eso ambos empezaron a perserguirse uno al otro

la peli-roja empezó a dormirse a su lado el caballero la cargo en estilo nipcial a su habitación escondiéndose de todos los guardias para que no sospecharan nada el chica la dejo con suavidad en su cama pero antes de irse le dio un beso de buenas noches a la chica que le había robado el corazón .

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

todas las personas murmuraban que algo le habia ocurrido a la princesa en las horas de la noche ,el chico empezo a asustarse ya que una de las principales reglas del rey era que ninguno de los caballero interatuara con la princesa ,en eso llego uno de los hombres que confianza del rey

Xx:se a dicho que hay rumores de que algo le a ocurrido a la joven princesa trixie asi que haré saber que es verdad ese rumor en las horas de la noche una de las estrañas bestias ataco a la princesa llevándosela a su guarida cualquiera que salve a la princesa se le dara 5.000 monedas de oro -hablo el hombre leyendo el mensaje del rey

la multitud volvió murmurar entre ellos

al pasar el tiempo llegaban muchos hombre heridos otros ni siquiera volvían al intentar rescatar a la doncella ,el rey ya aburrido mando a sus caballeros a rescatar a su hija mientras unos caballeros atacaban a la bestia ,eli miraba escondido los movimientos del enemigos y noto que siempre a la misma hora sin falta salia de la cueva desprotegida por lo maximo unos 10 minutos

equipado y listo para rescartar a su amor de la vida ,con siguilo dentro a la cueva ya que no sabia si habian mas adentro de ella ,al dentar vio a trixie pálida,su vestido destrozado lleno de sangre ,el caballero asustado penso que estaba muerta al verla asi ,agarro a la princesa en estilo nupcial con mucho cuidado ya que estaba muy herida,al salir de la cueva se encontro frente a frente con la bestia dejo a la chica con cuidado en el suelo

eli:yo eli shane vengare a todo mi reino y a mi querida princesa -dijo el chico sacando su espada listo para peliar ,esta llamo a unas cuentas criaturas mas para que lo atacaran

el caballero peleaba como nunca en su vida había peliado herido en el brazo al ser mordido por todos lados no se dio cuenta que la bestia empezo a lanzarle púas de su cola el chico solo las esquivaba pero no miro una de ellas traspasando su pecho eli miro con desesperacion a trixie ya que su cuerpo fue atravesado por varias púas ,el chico trato de llegar a su lado hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente eli solto algunas lagrimas susurrándole -nos veremos -las criaturas arrastraron los cadáveres de trixie e eli de vuelta a la cueva

 **EN EL REINO**

el rey y el principe da sin soldados decidieron dejar de enviar hombres a luchar ,el príncipe volvió a su reino dejando al rey solo ,mes tras mes ese reino caiga en caos sin control hasta desaparecer por culpa de las bestias

 **-UN APAPACHO DE ESTA RARITA NIÑA Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**

 **BYE BYE GENTE HERMOSA -**


End file.
